Expenses
|next = |viewers = 1.65 million |synopsis = Jimmy tries to settle debts; Nacho reunites with an acquaintance; Mike helps Stacey with a project and makes a connection. }} "Expenses" is the seventh episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-seventh episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Jimmy performs community service, consisting of picking up litter under a highway overpass. Jimmy uses his cell phone during the excursion, taking a call for "Saul Goodman Productions" and making a call to demand a refund. At the end of the day, Jimmy finds that his supervisor only logged thirty minutes out of Jimmy's four hour shift; the supervisor cites Jimmy's prohibited use of his phone. Jimmy tries to argue the point, but doesn't find support from the others in his group. Act I Upon returning from his shift, Jimmy hurriedly changes clothes in the parking lot and struggles to start his dilapidated Suzuki. He arrives just in time to shoot a TV commercial for a recliner store, but is unable to convince the store owner to pay him to shoot more commercials. Outside, Jimmy haggles with Joey and his film crew over splitting expenses. That night, Jimmy and Kim go over their expenses. Jimmy gives her a large amount of money from his end, making her wonder if he is depleting his savings. Jimmy answers the door and takes an order for Chinese food, but leaves only one dollar change for tip. Meanwhile, Daniel Wormald arrives home to find Nacho sitting in his living room. Nacho asks Daniel to get empty capsules for the specific kind of pills Hector needs for his heart problems, offering $20,000. Daniel reluctantly agrees, saying he can order samples with an R&D request. Act II At his house, Mike retrieves some money from a cache hidden beneath the floor of his closet. While working on concrete for the playground project for Stacey's church, Mike reluctantly accepts help from her friends in the support group. He also seems to form a connection to the group leader, Anita, and shows her how to use a brush to add texture to the walkway. That night, as Mike checks into work at the toll booth, he sees Daniel waiting in his minivan nearby. Daniel asks Mike to help him wiggle out of his job for Nacho, but Mike refuses to get involved and tells him to get out of the situation himself. The next morning, Kim drives to Mesa Verde and sets a timer for a five-minute nap. Inside, Kim meets with Paige, who read the transcripts of Jimmy's disciplinary hearing. Paige laughs about how Jimmy and Kim "destroyed" Chuck, to Kim's visible discomfort. While discussing loan numbers, Kim finds herself lashing out at Paige. Kim quickly apologizes for her behavior, expressing remorse for helping Jimmy "tear down a sick man." After a brief acknowledgment, the two return to work. Act III After another round of community service, Jimmy races to meet Joey's crew, only for the Suzuki to not start. Jimmy and the crew are forced to take a bus to their next job. At a music store, the owners express doubts that Jimmy is worth their money. They are prepared to abandon the shoot, forcing Jimmy to agree to film their commercial for free. Afterwards, Jimmy is forced to use nearly all the money in his wallet to pay Joey's crew. Jimmy then sits down on the curb as the reality of his situation hits him. The make-up artist offers to give back her share of the money, but Jimmy politely declines. At Stacey's support group, Anita recounts how she sold off her husband's clothes after mourning him for eight years, mentioning a uniform. Afterwards, when Mike asks about the uniform, Anita explains that he was a former Navy officer and had disappeared while hiking; Anita never learned what became of him. Anita tells Mike that "I wish it didn't matter, but it does." Outside the church, Mike phones Daniel and tells him that "I'm in." Act IV Jimmy meets up with Kim at the back of WM and sees that she is exhausted. He takes her to a bar, where they scope other patrons as potential marks. Seeing a customer rudely lambasting a waiter, Jimmy outlines a con to sell the man a worthless credit card for $5,000. Kim is unnerved at Jimmy's demeanor in plotting the scam, but he tells her that it's all talk. Kim asks if there wasn't another way they could've handled the Chuck, but Jimmy insists that he backed them into a corner and that Chuck's current predicament is his own fault. Despite Jimmy's assertion, Kim remains uneasy. Act V At their meeting, Nacho is surprised to find Mike accompanying Daniel. Mike insists on knowing Nacho's plan before giving him the pills, asking how Nacho intends to switch Hector's pills without leaving evidence. Nacho explains that Hector wants to use his father's business to front drugs, which can put his father in danger. After examining Nacho's gas cap, Mike tells him that other people are watching Hector and to make sure he switches the pills back if he goes through with his plan. Mike agrees to Nacho and Daniel's exchange once Nacho shows him the money and gives him "one more thing," which Mike pulls out a pad and pen in anticipation of. Jimmy visits a malpractice insurance agent, Ms. Valco, asking for a refund for the time that his law license is suspended. He is told that they don't refund unused malpractice insurance, and that his premiums will go up by 150% when he is reinstated. As the reality of his situation apparently hits him, Jimmy begins crying and tells Ms. Valco about his situation, name-dropping Chuck and listing his problems, including his breakdown in court. Ms. Valco grows concerned and begins taking notes. Jimmy walks out and immediately starts smirking, having gotten Chuck in trouble as he had intended. Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin (credit only) * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring (credit only) * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill (credit only) |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Mark Proksch as Daniel Wormald * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon * Jean Villepique as Ms. Valco * Frank Deal as Parks Supervisor * Tamara Tunie as Anita * Hayley Holmes as Make-Up Artist * Raymond McAnally as Friendly-Faced Man * Jason Sklar as TBA * Randy Sklar as TBA |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee * Stephen Michael Ayers as Group Leader * Grant James as Leonard * Grover Cleveland Coulson as Church Goer * Derek Blakeney as Jake Sellers * Ernest David Tsosie as Carl * Ken Thong as Delivery Guy * Zenobia as Insurance Receptionist * Kelly Mower as Wealthy Target #1 * Matt Heath as Wealthy Target #2 * Ray Aguayo as Bar Waiter |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-307-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-307-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-307-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-307-nacho-mando-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-307-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-307-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-307-jimmy-odenkirk-7-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-307-mike-banks-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-307-jimmy-odenkirk-6-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-307-mike-banks-935.jpg Trivia *Saul begins to desperately need money. He is unusually dressed in green in many scenes of this episode. The green color is the symbol for greed, money, growth and envy in the color theory of Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul. *As of this episode, Jimmy/Saul has appeared on Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul combined more than Walter White or Jesse Pinkman. Memorable Quotes Featured Music TBA es:Expenses Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)